


kageyama's stupid crisis

by dorktobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and kageyama has 99 problems and hinata's all of them, basically hinata and kageyama are giant dorks, just a one-shot i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktobio/pseuds/dorktobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have a tradition where they watch movies together ever friday night. And it's fun and it's nice until Hinata meets Kenma and Kageyama's world comes crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kageyama's stupid crisis

   It was an unspoken tradition, but every Friday night, after practice, Kageyama and Hinata would go to Kageyama's house to watch a movie. It had started out because it was raining heavily one Friday night, and the two boys retreated to Kageyama's house for shelter because it was the closer of the two. Hinata had made a bold movement to browse through Kageyama's CD collection, and it just so happened that he had Hinata's favourite action movie. So naturally, he inserted the movie into the CD player and began watching it, thinking that Kageyama would join him. Kageyama, initially reluctant, soon gave in and made popcorn for the two of them.

   And that's how tradition began, and it's carried on for the months that they’ve known each other until one fine Friday night.

   "Kenma recently leveled up and now he wants to play against me!" Hinata cheered, jumping excitedly as he pulled on his bicycle. Their walk home was never silent; and if it ever was, give Hinata only two seconds before he would start blabbering again.

   "Oi, isn't it Friday night?"

   "Friday night? Yeah so?" Hinata whined. Kageyama glared at him until he understood.

   "Movie night!" Hinata groaned, running a hand over his face, "Sorry, Kageyama. Can we do it next week? I just really want to do this thing with Kenma."

   Kageyama nodded wordlessly because he didn’t want to seem like a possessive, jealous friend (not that he was). They continued to walk together until they arrived at the traffic junction where they had to go their separate paths home. Just not on Fridays usually.

   “Good night! I’ll see you on Monday!” Hinata called out, waving at the taller boy. Kageyama watched Hinata mount his bike and wave as he hurriedly biked home for his other freaking friend.

   Kageyama knew it wasn’t normal for him to dislike Hinata’s other friends. It wasn’t like they were only meant for each other, right? Besides, before friends, they were rivals and maintaining a certain barrier between them should be appropriate. Kageyama understood that.

   Upon returning home, Kageyama’s mother asked where Hinata was. She had always liked Hinata being around the house; he had told her she made the most amazing meals and that for her, was jackpot. Kageyama monotonously explained, because he didn’t really care (right?). After eating dinner alone, Kageyama sulked over to the couch and mindlessly turned on the TV. Without any plans, all having been canceled for this damn movie night that Hinata had tossed aside, Kageyama laid stiff on his couch.

   “Tobio,” his mother approached him, tapping on his shoulder, “your father and I are going to bed early. Don’t sleep too late, okay?”

   Kageyama looked up from the TV to meet his mother's concerned eyes. He felt numb, for some reason. Telling each other good night, Kageyama felt more rigid than ever. His hand was shaking as it moved over to grab the controller.

   “Tobio,” he turned around, his mother still standing behind him, she had an anxious look on her face, “don’t be so upset, okay? He’ll come next week.”

   Kageyama frowned but nodded at her anyway so that he could just be alone. Upset? Why would he be upset? It’s not like he cared about what Hinata did or the other friends he had. And also, he doubted that Hinata would come next week. After all, this hadn’t been the first time Kageyama had been ditched for Kenma.

   It had started ever since Karasuno’s match against Nekoma. Hinata and Kenma got along swimmingly, just like he got along with everyone he knew. But the two of them grew especially close together; exchanging phone numbers, playing online video games together, texting each other constantly. Ever since then, Hinata had been going home early just to chat with his new best friend. Thankfully, it hadn’t affected his time dedicated to volleyball. But it had done a drastic change in Kageyama and Hinata’s friendship. Pfft, whatever, not like Kageyama cared or anything. They were rivals before friends.

   So what if they spent less time together? So what if they were growing apart? So what if they missed some of the movies Kageyama had bought knowing that Hinata would like it? So what if Kageyama could see less of that amazingly adorable Hinata yell at the television during suspenseful moments and cower under the blanket during scary moments?

   Clenching his jaw, Kageyama tried to focus on the television program that was on. It was some game show and two best friends had signed up for the show. They were two boys playing happily, laughing and one of the boys made a look at the other that made Kageyama feel unnerved.

   Hinata’s smiles for him compared to the smiles he had for Kenma were different. With Kenma, they were lighter, sweeter. With Kageyama, they were big, boisterous and sometimes mischievous. Kageyama’s heart started to pound uncomfortably in his chest.

   The television suddenly went blank. Looking down at the controller in his hand, Kageyama realised he had unconsciously switched it off. He stood up.

   "I’m having a crisis," Kageyama muttered to the empty living room, getting away from the couch and pacing around the room nervously. “I am not okay. I’m having a crisis, and I’m alone. And he’s with him, and not here with me now. This is a crisis, this is what a crisis feels like. I'm having a crisis and I’m talking to myself out loud—“

   All of a sudden, there was a ring from the doorbell. Kageyama jumped back. Hearing it ring again, Kageyama slowly walked to fetch the door. He was frowning because 1) who would be at his hour at this hour, ten at night probably, and 2) did whoever was outside heard him talking aloud to himself?

   The door creaked opened, and a person invited himself in. Upon reaching the door, Kageyama was greeted with a surprise. Hinata stood in the doorway, making Kageyama's heart sink.

   “What are you doing here, dumbass?” Kageyama scowled at him.

   Hinata frowned and shut the door behind him. Did he hear Kageyama yelling at himself about a crisis? He began to panic.

   “What were you doing, you turd?” Hinata spoke, a concerned look on his face. “I come here and you’re having a crisis?”

   Kageyama took a step back. Hinata hurried over towards Kageyama and wrapped his arms around his chest, tugging his close, eyebrows drawn in confusion as he buried his head in his chest.

   “If your crisis is about volleyball, I think I can help,” Hinata attempted to be a good friend, “if it isn’t, I’ll still try to help you.”

   Kageyama pulled back, untangled himself from Hinata's hug and walked over to the living room, Hinata following behind. He sat down on the edge of the couch, his legs trembling nervously.

   “Shouldn’t you be at home playing games with Kenma?” Kageyama asked. His throat felt dry.

  Hinata sat down next to him and shrugged. “I was biking home when Kenma texted me that he was busy doing something with Kuroo.”

   Kageyama nodded solemnly, eyes drifting towards his lap. _So I’m his second option_ , he thought. He opened his mouth to attempt to lighten the mood with one of his usual wisecracks, but stopped short, feeling unusually shy.

   “What crisis were you having, Kageyama?” Hinata stared at him.

   “Nothing,” Kageyama replied, praying in his mind that Hinata wouldn’t push the subject. “It’s nothing important.”

   To his relief, Hinata decided to go along with it. “Okay, let’s watch a movie then!" he said. "I want a scary movie again! This time, I definitely won’t hide under the blanket.”

   Hinata got up from the couch and started digging through Kageyama’s cabinet of DVDs, looking for the horror movies. Kageyama got up as well and went to his room to get them blankets, and then made popcorn. When he returned, Hinata was standing in front of the television and giving him a soft smile. Kageyama gulped, and they both proceeded on with the movie.

   There was another routine to their movie tradition, but it was more for Kageyama's interest; where sometimes during the movie, he would watch Hinata's eyes. Because sometimes they were much more interesting than whatever action was happening on the television. His eyes always bright, excited almost. They would reflect whatever they were watching, and Kageyama thought they were beautiful.

   And he meant that in a totally heterosexual, unromantic way.

   The horror movie that Hinata had picked, coincidentally, was the scariest movie in Kageyama’s collection. But shockingly, Hinata was reacting different—he wasn’t trembling, or hiding under the blanket, or yelping during the terrifying moments.

   Kageyama frowned and decided to pause the movie. “Oi,” he said, “why aren’t you scared?”

   Hinata turned to face Kageyama, his face was red and he had dark squinted eyes. He breathed heavily and cried out. “I can’t take it anymore, Kageyama!”

   Kageyama flinched. “What are you—“

   “What was your crisis about? I heard you as I was walking up to the house, you were yelling about some ‘crisis, crisis’! You were yelling and you tell me it’s nothing! What? Kageyama, what?”

   Kageyama’s cheeks went bright red and he clenched his fists. He stood up, attempting to get away from Hinata, but he got pulled down by the sleeve of his shirt. Hinata grasped onto his shirt sleeve, forcing him to look at Hinata.

   Hinata with bright eyes, and nice orange hair, and an adorable laugh, and a beautiful love for volleyball that Kageyama admired.

   “I said it’s nothing!” Kageyama snapped, trying to jerk away.

   “Don’t give me that! We’re friends, you idiot!” Hinata yelled, tightening his grip on Kageyama. “Tell me what’s wrong! You think your tossing isn’t good enough? Too much homework? Are you worried about the team? If you're worried about something, I can help you!”

   “No!” Kageyama finally managed to yank away from Hinata. He breathed heavily and looked down at his lap.

   “Ka-ge-ya-ma,” Hinata’s tone took on the _we’ll sit here all night doing this until you talk to me_ warning. Kageyama felt as if something was stuck in his throat. There was no way to get out of it, Kageyama realised.

   “I love you, okay?”

   He clenched his eyes shut, immediately regretting what he said. _I'm doomed for life_ , he thought, _he’s gonna be grossed out and run to his Kenma._

   Suddenly, he heard laughter. Opening his eyes, he felt the pressure on his shirt release and he saw Hinata laughing loudly at him. His brows furrowed in confusion. He waited until he stopped laughing. When Hinata’s laughter died down, he grabbed hold of Kageyama again.

   “I love you too, Kageyama,” he said.

   _But—_

   “If that’s what your crisis is about, it’s stupid,” he continued. “Can we get back to the movie now?”

   Kageyama was at a loss for words. He watched as Hinata let him go and took hold of the controller, playing the movie. It was as if things were back to normal, because Hinata acted as if nothing happened. He finally reacted to the movie; trembling, hiding, yelping. They watched the movie in silence, not touching or looking at each other, the only being from the screen and their munching of the popcorn. Kageyama didn’t know whether to feel at ease or be anxious.

   When the movie was over, Hinata was the one to turn off the television. Then the two of them stayed under the blanket, not talking, not moving anymore. And it just the two of them; no Kenma, no nothing.

   Kageyama’s tongue felt thick in his mouth, but he spoke anyway. “Hinata—“

   And then Hinata kissed him. Soft and sweet and tasted like popcorn. He pulled back quickly, but it was enough to give Kageyama butterflies in his stomach.

   Hinata smirked and pulled at Kageyama’s cheeks playfully. “Don’t look so stiff!”

   “I-I-I’m not stiff, d-dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama stammered. Was his face hot?

  “I love you, Bakageyama,” he said again, giggling.

   Kageyama’s face was definitely feeling hot. He looked away in embarrassment. “I love you too..”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a short little one-shot i wrote. it's not part of the major fic i'm writing, just something silly to get my mind of 'friend or foe' for a while. hope you like it! :)


End file.
